


Tit For Tat

by quokkall



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkall/pseuds/quokkall
Summary: Set early in their partnership, when Tony was still getting used to Ziva giving as good as she got. Inspired by a post on Tumblr.





	Tit For Tat

Smooth silk bras, frilly lace panties, Tony DiNozzo didn’t know where to look first. Which didn’t go unnoticed by his partner. The eye roll she sent him slid off of him like the silky lingerie would slide off of her smooth skin. He glanced her way, _if only she’d let him_.

Ziva looked around—feigning interest in a pair of black, leopard print leggings—while keeping an eye on their suspect; a petty officer with sticky fingers and an illegal side business that somehow led to murder. _Ziva does have cat-like reflexes_.  He wondered if he should suggest she try them on, then remembered those reflexes packed a punch.

The petty officer they were following disappeared into one of the changing rooms. He made eye contact with Ziva, making sure she had noticed, too, then waggled his eyebrows at her while fingering a crochet lace corset, and trying to picture her in it.

The faintest quirk of her lips. The faintest flutter in his stomach.

_Kate would’ve been pissed by now_. He’d get to Ziva somehow, thought, preferably before their suspect tried to walk out wearing four pairs of underwear on top of each other underneath her clothes.

They moved closer to the changing room, pausing at a rack of panties that were simply made for Ziva’s behind. He had to check his vivid imagination, didn’t want to embarrass himself like that on the job, and remembered his earlier intent to embarrass her instead. He could joke around and catch a thief red-handed.

He grabbed the first panties that caught his eye and dangled them in front of Ziva’s face. “I can’t wait to rip these off with my teeth,” he said, loud enough for everybody in the store to hear.

She stared at him, like a cat ready to pounce, then replied, equally loud, voice dripping with disgust, “Seriously, you need to stop, you’re my brother.” The appalled look on her face, didn’t match the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Eyes stared at him from every corner of the store, and he grimaced. _Embarrassed myself, after all._

His shame was short-lived when the petty officer left the changing room—holding significantly less lingerie than when she had entered it—and Ziva leapt into action.

With the thief cuffed and arrested, Tony made his way to the exit, then noticed Ziva lingered at the rack of panties.

“You coming?”

She turned towards him, sly smile on her lips, hands behind her back. “I will be right there, just need to make a quick purchase.”

His eyes drifted to her behind as she made her way to the check-out counter. He grinned, and wondered if he’d ever get to see the panties she was buying.

_This was definitely_ _worth the embarrassment_.


End file.
